Changing Him
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: Kagome was indeed changing Inuyasha...and he liked it. [Takes place after third movie]


**Summary:** She was changing him, and he liked it. Takes place after the third movie.

I was bored and I decided to write a little one shot to prevent writer's block. I'm thinking about how to write the next chapter to **Nichiyou no Asa**. However, I haven't written a one shot in a while so I decided to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little blurb about Kagome and Inuyasha. I was planning that this would take place shortly after the third movie: **Swords of an Honourable Ruler**. Anyway... Be prepared for some fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Changing Him**

**Sw33t-Sorrows**

One Shot

* * *

Kagome sighed and she set the children's book down. _Snow White_... She thought. If only _her_ prince charming would come and swoop her off her feet. The raven-haired girl rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she sat by the campfire. Somehow, her eyes rested on a certain silver-haired hanyou who was currently in a nearby stream, trying to catch some fish for dinner. He wasn't wearing his usual red shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. She stared at his bare chest for about a minute before she realized she was actually doing it. But Kagome couldn't help herself. He looked so gorgeous, half-exposed and occasionally bending over to plunge his hands into the water...giving her a good view of his cute a...

"Oi, wench! What are you looking at?"

Okay, so maybe he was no prince charming. He was arrogant, egotistic, hot-headed and jealous. But there was something about him that made her love him so much. "Nothing much," She smiled sweetly in his direction. "I was just thinking about home, Inuyasha." She lied, she surely wasn't thinking about home.

"Feh, you don't like it here?" Kagome was surprised at his question. She wasn't expecting he would ask her something like that. Kagome stood up and made her way over to him. He was still in the stream, the water up to his knees. His red pants were soaked and covered in mud. In his right hand, he held a basket full of fish. "What?" He asked when she stopped in front of him.

"It's not that I don't like it here," She said softly, taking the basket from him. "I just...miss being with my family, that's all." She bent over and washed the fish off carefully before getting up, turning and strolling back to the campfire. "Or is that not allowed either?" She joked, but Inuyasha didn't seem to know that. He blushed a light shade of pink and got out of the stream. The boy took a seat next to the teen priestess and sniffed the air. "What is it? Do you smell something?" He didn't answer her, he always did this. He would pretend to sniff something out, when in reality, he was only sniffing the air so he could smell her scent easier.

It worked everytime.

"It must be my imagination," He mumbled. Kagome only shrugged as she placed the fish over the campfire and left them there to cook. The half-demon watched her every move. There was something about her too. Her hair looked different today, maybe she used that 'straightener' thing. She said it made her hair look straighter. Inuyasha frowned, he liked her hair when it was wavy. She also wasn't wearing her usual uniform, instead, she wore a dress. It was longer than her 'skirt' but it still showed more skin. The straps were thin and left her shoulders and her shoulder blades bare. He didn't like that either. Her skin was not pale, but not too tanned either. It was sort of a creamy color, and her lips were strawberry pink.

"Inuyasha, sit." BAM! Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly Cinderella either. He growled as he got back up into his sitting position, but before he could even yell at her for the 'punishment' she interrupted him. "Sorry! But you were making me just a tad uncomfortable." Inuyasha blushed again, now fully aware that she had caught him staring at her. Kagome smiled as she recalled the time he had almost taken her life.

_"Hand over the jewel and I just might spare your life."_

She also remembered how much he was changing over the past few months that she had been travelling with him. He used her name more often. He only called her 'wench' once in a while. But to be honest, she didn't really mind. She knew he cared about her. But on the other hand, Inuyasha was also aware that he was changing. He also knew that he was changing because of **her**. She was now influencing his every move. He only went out to catch fish because he knew she liked it. He never went out hunting unless they really had to, only because he knew how much she loved animals. She was changing him completely. _I'm becoming a softie,_ he thought. "Inuyasha," But he _did_ like the way she said his name. "The fish is ready, do you want to eat now?"

"Uh, sure." He took the fish from her and they ate in silence.

"You've changed, Inuyasha." He knew it was true, but it sounded weird when she said it. He wasn't worried though, of course she liked the new him rather than the old him. He was still himself in many ways though, and he knew Kagome wouldn't mind that. "It's a nice thing, though." She added after a few moments. Inuyasha then thought of something. He remembered when Kikyo told him he had changed. He didn't think so at first. He always thought that** Kikyo** had changed.

_"You've changed, Inuyasha."_ Both Kagome and Kikyo had said that to him now. He didn't exactly know whether it really _was_ a good thing or not. _"It's because of her, isn't it?"_ At first, Inuyasha didn't want to believe that it was because of Kagome. He felt that Kagome was way too good for him. Someone like her should be with someone who would be able to bring her happiness and joy. All he would ever bring her was pain and suffering.

"What's wrong, you okay?" She asked. He nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, I don't deserve to be so lucky." She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at the unexpected statement. "I...grew up alone, and I expected to die alone. Even when I met Kikyo, those theories didn't change. I always thought that fate hated me and didn't want me to be happy. It kept giving me things that I wanted, but I knew I couldn't have. Like you." He paused, and she stared at him with her soft brown eyes. "After you came along, everything changed for me. I'm not used to it,"

"Well then, you'll just have to get used to it." Kagome smiled at him. "Because I'm not leaving any time soon." She rocked back and forth, occasionally bumping shoulders with him. "Besides, everyone deserves to be happy." Inuyasha smiled back at her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her body towards his. He rested his cheek on her head as she snuggled into his chest. And so they sat there together, silently promising each other to be there by the other's side for all of eternity. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Nevermind." He chuckled and held her tighter. Kagome was indeed changing Inuyasha...

...and he liked it.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Thank you very much. Okay, not much fluff...but yeah. Anyway, um I hope you liked it!

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


End file.
